Sebastian Takes Revenge On Kathryn
by kathrynMerteuil0918
Summary: sebastian get's revenge on kathryn but kathryn has kept a secret that no one knows except annette and annette brother james
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_**Kathryn thought that sebastian was dead, but that was just sebastian & annette scheme to ruin kathryn life. **_

_**Sebastian takes revenge on kathryn, but someone already did and that someone was annette and her brother james hargrove**_

_**kathryn had kept a secret for so long no one knows her secret? no one knows her secret but her what will happen to her or will **_

_**she suffer. Let's find out what happens?**_


	2. Chapter 1

Annette:sebastian are you going to show kathryn that you are alive

Sebastian: yeah baby, I can just imagine her face right now when she sees me so i'll talk to you later alright, bye baby

Annette: ok, bye sebastian

awhile later sebastian arrives at the merteuil's mansion gets out of his jaguar goes in and sees his father and stepmother in the living room breaks the silence

Sebastian: hello father, stepmother surprised to see me here

Edward: I think the better word is shocked, but how you're alive sebastian

Tiffany:yeah, what your father just said

Sebastian:well I actually faked my death and told annette to show my journal by making copies and show it to the whole school to expose my stepsister kathryn. In fact where is she I want to surprise her.

Tiffany:sebastian, kathryn is here she just came back from her flight to london, i don't think you should really go to her room she is not herself right now.

Sebastian:well i'm going to her room and you can't stop me from going

Tiffany:sebastian, don't you dare go to her room i'm serious don't

Sebastian:sorry tiffany, but she is gonna pay for what she did to annette and me trust me, she is gonna get what she deserves

Tiffany yelling:sebastian what are you planning now! getting revenge on kathryn well let me tell you your plan won't work trust me it won't


	3. Chapter 2

Sebastian:and may i ask why not?

Tiffany:it won't just let it go sebastian

Kathryn have heard all the yelling from her mother that she got up to see what was wrong so she went to the living room

and she gasp broke the silence

Kathryn:oh my god, no it can be sebastian. sebastian is dead

Sebastian:well, it's me kathryn, and i'm not really dead i just faked my death and now annette is my girlfriend oh and get this as well i'm going to marry her and make love to her everyday

Kathryn:no,no,no sebastian is dead is this a sick joke, mother is this really sebastian

Tiffany:kathryn, this is sebastian and it's not a joke

Kathryn:um ok mom, sebastian you can't marry annette sebastian i have to tell you something about her

Sebastian:kathryn, i'm going to marry her and nothing you say won't stop me from marrying her

Kathryn:but, sebastian

Sebastian:i don't want to hear it

kathryn went back to her room sebastian followed her to her room broke the silence

Sebastian:kathryn, you have been playing ronald, cecile, annette, and including me. well stepsister you're gonna get what you deserve

Kathryn:sebastian, i'm sorry for that but, there's something you really need to know about annette first

Sebastian:i said, i don't want to hear you kathryn

Sebastian advances her that he grabs both of her arms starts getting even with her by scaring her but kathryn eyes shot wide open she was shock, starts having flashbacks when she was in london she starts to cry uncontrollably she begs sebastian to stop but she didn't say his name she had said james to stop what he was doing to her then sebastian stop what he was doing to her and just stare at kathryn crying he hadn't seen her like that so he stops breaks the silence


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian: you called me James, who's James?

Kathryn: umm i don't know what you're talking about

Sebastian: kathryn why are you crying like that, tell me who is James?

Kathryn: james, james is annette's brother ok, you remember james hargrove right.

Sebastian: yeah, but she didn't tell me she had a brother she told me that he was his cousin

Kathryn: well, she lied to you sebastian james was in london at the same time as me, he came up to me, he started talking to me and touching me he then took me to his limo and annette just stood there, he pull me inside his car he was still touching me, then he ripped all of my clothes off leaving me naked he also took his clothes off, then he got on top of me annette was just watching him she didn't say anything, she didn't stop him, i had told him to stop, but he wouldn't listen.

Sebastian: what did he do to you?

Kathryn: he…he r-r-raped me and h-h-he t-t-told me not to t-t-tell a-a-anybody, she was w-w-watching him r-r-raping me a-a-and didn't s-s-stop him t-t-then it was o-o-over. h-h-he got me off t-t-the car, s-s-she t-t-told me t-t-that y-y-you gave h-h-her your j-j-journal t-t-to dispose of m-m-me, s-s-she also t-t-told me t-t-that y-y-you l-l-loved h-h-her.I was angry at y-y-you f-f-for loving h-h-her s-s-she t-t-told me t-t-that she m-m-made a bet t-t-to w-w-who gets s-s-sebastian at t-t-the end a-a-and s-s-she w-w-won, i-i- was scared t-t-to t-t-tell y-y-you i-i-i l-l-love y-y-you, b-b-but i-i-i know t-t-that's not gonna change a-a-anything c-c-cause y-y-you l-l-love h-h-her n-n-not m-m-me.

Sebastian(doesn't believe her):kathryn, i'm sorry for what happened to you, and about Annette all this time she lied to me. Let me call her and get her here ok.

Kathryn: ok

Sebastian calls Annette up she answers he tells her to go to the merteuil's mansion


	5. Chapter 5

Annette takes a cab awhile later arrives at the merteuil's mansion, she ask for Sebastian and they let her go in she then sees him and breaks the silence

Annette: hey sebastian, how did kathryn react when she saw you?

Sebastian:Annette come with me

He takes her to kathryn's room she then she sees kathryn she breaks the silence

Annette: hello kathryn

Kathryn: hello annette

Sebastian: Annette, tell me the truth is james hargrove your brother

Annette (gasped): uhh … yes its true, why kathryn why did you tell him you little slut you should've kept quiet i told you to keep it quiet now i'm going to get my brother here to teach you a lesson

Sebastian (shocked): Annette kathryn is not a slut so then it is true that your brother had raped kathryn, answer me annette

Annette: yes but he only did it so i can have you sebastian

Sebastian: Annette your brother will pay for this, and as for you we are far from over i choose to be with kathryn and you and your brother will leave kathryn alone i'm not kidding annette

Annette: fine i'm out of here

Annette left the merteuil's mansion, Sebastian kept staring at Kathryn the whole time while he talked to Annette he broke the silence

Sebastian: i'm sorry for what happened and about Annette too I'm sorry I didn't believe you

Kathryn: it's ok sebastian, will you stay here with me

Sebastian: sure can i lay with you

Kathryn: yeah


	6. Chapter 6

He lays in bed with her he puts his arm around her waist she then shivers a little Sebastian notice

Sebastian: are you ok

Kathryn: yeah, I'm just nervous

Sebastian: don't be

He starts kissing her back he turns her around gets on top of her and kisses her sweet lips then he unbuttons her blouse toss it to the floor without breaking the kiss he then brings his arms up to her back and unclasp her bra toss it to the floor too he then squeeze her breast a little she lets out a little moan he likes it that he sucks it a little she lets out a loud moan he is satisfied that he squeezes her other breast and does the same she lets out a moan he then stops breaks the silence

Sebastian: do you want me to continue

Kathryn: yes, please make love to me

Sebastian: lay back for me baby

She complies he takes her skirt off and toss it aside then he takes off her panties and toss it aside too leaving her naked and ready then he takes off his shirt and pants off toss it aside he then removes his boxers along with his underwear revealing his 9inch cock he toss it aside he kisses her again slids his tongue out and licks her lips begging for entrance she parts her mouth a little he slits his tongue inside her mouth she taste like cinnamon that he couldn't get rid of her after tasting her tongue he stops kissing her he went down on her and stick his tongue out to lick her juicy pussy that she moan and then stops and looked at her

Sebastian: you're so beautiful Kathryn

Then he positioned at her entrance pushing his member into her she whimpers a little and he stops so she can adjust to his size now that the pain is gone she urges him to move that he complies he moves his hips along with hers meeting his thrust again and again while fingering her he groans and grunts while she moans in pleasure

Kathryn(moans) ahh ahh Sebastian ohh god harder faster

He starts thrusting her harder and he finds her tight still thrusting her that he thrusts faster and faster he can feels her cumming inside of him she reaches her climax that she screams his name he then thrust her more that he cums inside of her reaching his climax too by screaming her name. He thrusts her again and they both cummed reaching their fourth orgasm by screaming each other's name kathryn slows her breaths she broke the silence

Kathryn: wow! sebastian you were amazing

Sebastian: you were amazing baby I love you kathryn

Kathryn:I love you too sebastian now well be together forever

Sebastian: yeah baby forever

Sebastian was happy to be with kathryn that he had asked her to marry him she accepted then came the big day they got married and the had two kids and lived in san Francisco they were happy.


End file.
